


【龙龄】一个关于学霸和街霸的爱情故事  十六

by yearstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearstone/pseuds/yearstone
Summary: 这一篇也是对话预警，写到后面自己心疼的想哭，我真是个脆弱的写手呜呜呜我爱他们勿上升





	【龙龄】一个关于学霸和街霸的爱情故事  十六

杨九郎虽然还是对王九龙看不顺眼，但是看着他几乎寸步不离地照顾张九龄，也就慢慢相信了他的话，相信他对自己弟弟是真心。  
王九龙回来两天以后被警察传唤走了，说是有桩案子要找他问问话，那时恰巧张九龄在睡觉，王九龙看杨九郎跟周九良都在这里，就走了。

警局里，王九龙见到了自己的父母，有点惊讶，他也没想到他们动作这么快。

王九龙被带到了问话室，问话的警察明显知道他的身份，对他很客气。

“我们这次请你来只是问问案子而已，没什么的，别紧张哈。还请你配合调查。”

王九龙含笑答道，“应该的，这是我们公民的义务，应该的，你们尽管问吧。”

警察对他的态度很满意，随后拿出了黄毛的照片“这个人你认识吗？”

王九龙想了想，“认识啊，他在我这边做工的，上货卸货的。他怎么了？”

“是这样的，他在两天前被发现死在城郊的废弃仓库里，身上有多处创伤，明显在死前遭受过虐待，手段非常残忍。”

王九龙看起来很惊讶，“怎么会？他虽然平时人不正经点，但也不至于被人……”

“你知道他有什么仇人吗？”

“仇人？没听说过啊，不过听说他好像最近跟两个壮汉在一块混，不知道是不是黑社会？”

“你见过他们两个吗？”

“没有，只是听说，没见过。”

刚问了没几句，就有人来敲门，在那个问话的警员耳边说了几句，他们就跟他说可以走了，有事会再找他。

王九龙出了问话室，就被人带到了休息室，他父母在那里等他。

带他来的人一出去，王妈妈就走过来牵他的手，看着他，眼睛有点红，“九龙，你过得怎么样？吃的好吗？穿的好吗？缺不缺衣服？妈妈好久没见你了，你怎么也不跟妈妈联系呀？”

王九龙心里也很难受，反握住他妈妈的手，“妈，我过的挺好的，你别担心。”

王爸爸也开口了，语气有点强硬，“在外面胡闹了这么久，也该回家了，家里哪里不比外面好？非要自己出来受苦。”

王九龙想到了张九龄，“要我回家可以，我有个条件。”

他妈妈一听儿子回家有望，高兴得很，“好好好，你要什么条件都可以，妈妈都答应，只要你回家。”

他爸爸没有出声，在等着他的条件。

“只要你们答应我这个条件，回家也好，去德云上学也罢，我都可以答应。”

“你说。”

“我要跟一个人在一起，等我到了法定结婚年龄，我要跟他结婚。”

“这……”

妈妈一时拿不定主意，看了看爸爸，想征求他的意见。

“是谁？”

“张九龄。我只要这个人，别的我没什么条件。”

“你还小，才见过多少人？”

“我只要他。”

“改天我再跟你介绍个好的。”

“我只要他。”

“你陈叔叔家的女儿就不错。”

“我只要他。”

“……罢了，先不谈这个。”

王爸爸走近王九龙，压低了声音问他，“人是你杀的吗？”

“不是。”

“不是就好办。别的不说，先去收拾东西回家吧，我让司机去接你。”

“张九龄呢？”

“都说了我再给你介绍个好的了，那个人就别管了。”

王九龙沉下了脸，“我原以为你们会重视我的想法了，没想到您还是这样独断专行。既然这样我是不会回家的，最后一遍，我只要他。管他哪家的闺女，跟我都没关系。”说完王九龙就要拉开门走人。

王爸爸又开口了，“他只是个普通人。”

王九龙没有回头，“我也只是个普通人，如果他有什么三长两短，我不介意跟他一起死。您知道的，我说到做到。”

王九龙刚离开王爸爸就让人去调查张九龄这个人，他想知道这张九龄到底是什么背景。

王九龙回到医院，发现张九龄醒着，“哥，你好点吗？”

张九龄眨眨眼，在他手心里写，你去哪里了？

王九龙宽慰他，没去哪里，就是交代点事情，你醒了很久吗？张九龄轻轻摆摆手，王九龙刚好注意到吊瓶里没多少了，就出去让护士过来换，然后再回来陪他。

张九龄在他手里写，那两个人？

是了，大彪来的时候张九龄大概已经昏迷了，所以才以为只有两个人。

“我报过警了，他们都被抓走了，你别怕。”

我怕他们伤害你。

王九龙亲了亲张九龄的手，“不会的，他们不会伤害我，以后也没有机会再伤害你了，以后楠楠保护你。”

张九龄眨眨眼。

你瘦了，要好好吃饭。

王九龙笑笑，“我有好好吃饭啦，说到吃饭，我多学几道新菜，等你好了做给你尝尝。”

张九龄眼睛弯了弯，王九龙知道他高兴。

“医生说了，你身上的伤慢慢养肯定会好的，不过要是疼，可一定要告诉我。不许你硬撑着。”

霸道。

王九龙失笑，“哪里就霸道了？你明知道我是心疼你。”

张九龄写，楠楠乖，哥哥不疼。

“你总说你不疼，我那些准备好的用来安慰你的话都没用了。”

张九龄眼睛又弯了弯。

亲亲我吧，我很想你。

“就一下，怕你疼。”

张九龄眨眨眼。

王九龙轻轻揭下他的氧气面罩，低下头去吻他。

王九龙常常用湿棉签给他湿润嘴唇，所以张九龄的嘴唇基本都是润润的。

张九龄想回应他，可是稍微动一下就疼，王九龙也不敢久留，一下下就离开了，重新给他戴回了氧气面罩。

张九龄有点不高兴了，才一下下。

王九龙看出他的不乐意，又亲了亲他的手，“哥，条件不允许，等你不疼了，我们再亲亲，好吗？”

张九龄无奈地眨眨眼。

“龄龄，睡吧，我在这里陪你，我不会离开的。”张九龄没有眨眼，他不想睡，他想一直看着王九龙，可到底架不住身体修复的需求，没一会儿还是睡了过去。

王九龙就坐在床边，一面给他看着吊瓶里的药液，一面贪婪地看着他。

王九龙发现，自己只要多跟张九龄呆一天，自己就会多爱他一分，比今天的自己更爱张九龄的只有明天的自己。

不管其他人什么想法，这辈子他王九龙的心里都只会有他张九龄一个人了。

有父母的支持是好，没有也没太大关系。

怎么办？即使张九龄已经在他面前了，王九龙还是觉得思念快把自己淹死了，怎么看他都不够。

哥，我好想好想你啊。

你快好起来吧，楠楠很想你。

哥。


End file.
